


Balance Due

by fakescorpion (SiZodiac)



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, The Accountant (2016)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Borderline Personality Disorder, Character Study, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Moral Relativism, Obsessive-Compulsive Personality Disorder, Points of View
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiZodiac/pseuds/fakescorpion
Summary: Christian Wolff受雇查閱韋恩集團R&D的帳簿，可能翻出的正義聯盟相關機密將導致他與神秘的總裁Bruce Wayne產生正面衝突。 於此同時，Clark Kent遇上了一位多年不見的老朋友——Lou Lewis。Christian Wolff was hired to check the books for Wayne Enterprises R&D, possibly dragging the secrets of the mysterious Bruce Wayne and the Justice League into media spotlight. Meanwhile, Clark Kent ran into an old friend--Lou Lewis.





	1. Smiley

**Author's Note:**

> 部分 《會計刺客》劇透注意；時間線在正義聯盟成立之後以及《會計刺客》電影劇情前。 採用dceu人設，但Clark沒「死」所以還能正常上班工作。 作者完全不懂金融會計，這方面的劇情純屬胡扯，如有發現錯誤請輕拍。

有時候Clark Kent覺得自己的記者生涯就像一塊磚，哪兒需要往哪塞。 體育版缺人，週一的大都會足球隊賽前訪問歸他負責；指定參加募款活動的跟蹤報導，週三前寫出萊克斯集團圖書館的專欄；電影首映會某女星與隔壁哥譚市的韋恩寶貝傳出緋聞，於是週四Clark開始寫娛樂版的花邊新聞。 傳媒界各大版塊都粗略嘗試過後，不用說，Clark最感興趣的還是屬於社會版。 而讓他最沒有動筆意願的則是體育版或娛樂版。  
  
前一夜整晚沒睡協助地球另一端的震災救援，隔日早晨Clark遲到了將近兩個小時才出現在總編Perry White先生辦公室的門口。 這是個週五，在White先生不耐煩的責備下Clark得知從今天開始他將被調至星球日報的財經版，而非常不巧的由於他一再的不守時，他已經錯過了今天的第一道任務。  
  
就是與韋恩集團旗下R&D子公司財政部門的Reese先生取得聯絡。 Clark是在一陣狼狽中再次騎上那架老舊的自行車，一邊掏出手機撥號。  
  
  
  
在Christian Wolff來到韋恩集團R&D哥譚分部金融會談室的時候，子公司的金融顧問Reese先生已經在等他了。 "想必你就是Wolff先生吧！ 你好、你好，我是Coleman Reese。" Reese伸出手，表情有些緊張又有些興奮。  
  
看著伸出的手，Christian有些遲疑地握住。 "Coleman Reese，請叫我Chris。" 他幾乎像是在喃喃自語，眼神轉向桌腳邊不易察覺的缺角上，很快地放開手退了一步。  
  
Reese不介意，拉開一張椅子。 "Fox先生和Lau先生很快就會過來了。" 他說著邊整理排放在會議桌上的一疊疊文件。 "他們希望你儘早看過這些目錄。 天知道兩年前的黑零號事件對公司的財經事務影響多大，人事異動、財產、撫恤金，韋恩集團大都會分部的金融大樓垮了，文件紀錄仍然還有很大部分沒有重建，連帶影響到了我們哥譚的部分。 簡直是會計災難！"  
  
Reese滔滔不絕說了一大段，抬起頭卻發現Christian仍然站在那裡沒有動作。 "拉把椅子坐下來啊。" Reese怪異地指了指對面的座位。 Christian這才按照對方的意思坐下來，但仍然對面前的資料視若無睹。  
  
"你不先看看這些文件嗎？" Reese問。  
  
"不。"  
  
Reese等了一下，見對方沒有繼續說明的意思後皺眉將文件向前推。 "你應該先看看的，負責人Lau先生交代——"  
  
"你不是負責人。" Christian突然打岔，很直白。  
  
"對，我知道我不是！" Reese因腦怒而提高的音量讓Christian很不舒服，他依然低著頭看著自己的指尖。 "但他們交代過我要你——"  
  
會談室的門這時打開，Fox先生和Lau先生的出現適時阻止了兩人間單方面爭鋒相對的氣氛。 Fox上前向Christian自我介紹，而Lau則繞到Reese身邊。 "記者還沒來？" 籌劃這整件事情的中國人不滿地低聲問道，Reese的額角立刻冒出一層薄汗。  
  
"他方才跟我聯絡，說可能會遲到......"  
  
Lau皺眉抿唇，但再轉身就露出溫和的社交笑容。 "Wolff先生，我是雇用你來——"  
  
"Chris。" Christian堅持。  
  
Lau臉上的表情現在有些僵硬了，餘光還瞥見Fox那隻老狐狸眼角裡的笑意。 Lau並不喜歡被打斷，然而還是盡量耐心地保持風度，改了對會計顧問的稱呼。 "好的，Chris。 繼續我原本要解釋的，是我雇用你來查清楚韋恩集團R&D部門子公司的資金紀錄。 想必你也已經聽說了，Reese先生在整理這兩年的紀錄時似乎發現了一些帳簿上的矛盾，雖然Fox先生認為是人為的紀錄疏失。"  
  
"我會查清楚的。" Christian立刻回答。 "但你們要把公司近十年的財政相關紀錄都準備齊全，包含電子與紙本。"  
  
"如果有什麼疑問可以請教Ree——"  
  
"我不會有疑問。"  
  
第二次不合時宜的打岔讓韋恩集團的三位高層員工不約而同地看向Christian。 場面有些尷尬了，但會計顧問似乎完全沒察覺，自顧地從懷中取出一張紙遞給對面在座的Lau先生。 上面詳細紀錄著應當準備的資料的條例清單。  
  
Fox輕咳，打破沉默。 "Chris，有人說過你長得有些像Wayne先生嗎？" Fox和藹地問道，想趁著Lau和Reese討論清單目錄時多認識這位顧問一些。 Christian抬起頭，疑惑地看著韋恩集團的CEO，嘴唇微開卻完全不知道該如何回答。  
  
會談室的門突然砰一聲打開。  
  
滿頭凌亂捲髮的記者Clark手拿著錄音筆和活頁本大步踏了進來，灰頭土臉的，連襯衫的領帶都有些鬆動。 他不能拿紐約市曼哈頓區發生的電線走火災情當遲到的藉口，只能準備老實地道歉。 然後Clark看見了Christian。  
  
"Lewis（路易斯）？" 記者開口，語氣是懷念與驚訝。  
  
Christian僵在原地，頭也不回硬生生地回答，"...... 認錯人了。" Chris喃喃說出，從沒遇過這種情況讓他倏地感到非常緊張。  
  
"喔，喔，抱歉。" 好在Clark沒有很糾結，應變得也快。 "我認錯人了，你跟我以前的一位朋友長得有點像。"  
  
Lau懷疑地來回盯著兩人看，不做評論，Fox則起身招呼遲到的星球日報記者。 "想必你就是負責本公司財政相關報導的Kent先生了？"  
  
"是的！" Clark抓住最後的機會向韋恩集團的黑人CEO提問。 "關於這次韋恩集團R&D部門資金流失的傳言，請問您有要做什麼評論嗎？ 估計有多少員工因此而受到影響？ 集團高層有打算做什麼樣子的後續處置嗎？"  
  
"在Wolff先生將報告整理出來前，不予置評。" Fox和氣地說，"抱歉我還有其它公務纏身必須處理，先告辭。"  
  
在Fox先生推門離開後Clark轉向這件事情的策劃人，韋恩集團財經部的Lau先生。 他不認為自己能問到什麼結果，沒想到對方卻突然露出一個高深莫測的表情。 "私下見解不供發表，但如果盤點的結果如我預期，或許就有機會抓住某著名哥譚穴居動物的尾巴。" 這樣的說詞讓Clark有一陣不詳的預感。 Lau先生卻只是笑笑，在帶著Reese離開前轉向雇來的會計師。 "接下來就拜託你了，Chris。"  
  
Christian默默嗯了一聲。 "我明天就開始動工。"  
  
隔音的厚重橡木門喀啦關閉，會談室內就留下會計顧問和記者兩人。 Chris有效率地開始收拾自己的東西也準備離開，卻被繞過會議桌的記者叫住。  
  
"Lewis？ Lou，沒想到我們會在這裡碰面，最近過得怎麼樣？ 還好嗎？"  
  
"嗯。" Christian快速地抬頭看了對方一眼，鏡片後面熟悉的藍眼睛清澈地有如倒映晴空的海洋，看著實在太過刺眼。 他移開視線，收拾完畢就背起黑色提包的肩帶。 "Joe。"  
  
Clark笑了，如記憶中地那樣燦爛好看。 "其實我的名字是Clark Kent，那時候報了假名真不好意思。 可以叫我Clark。"  
  
"Clark。" Christian應付似地喊了一聲，仍然沒有看著對方。 儘管不禮貌，但Clark完全不介意。  
  
"嘿，看看時間也快中午了。 不如我們一起吃頓午飯吧？"  
  
"我有自己備午餐。" Christian立刻回答。  
  
開了門身子已經一半探在外頭的Clark轉身朝略為年長的男子點點頭，笑得露出小虎牙。 "嗯，好的。 那你在大廳等我一下，我買點什麼簡單的就馬上回來，不見不散哦！" Clark說道，肢體語言豐富而充滿期待。  
  
突然投過來的目光讓Christian慌亂地停頓了。 他不知道該同意還是拒絕，最後只在年輕的記者消失前說出一句彆扭的： "也祝你今天愉快。"  
  
  
  
二十分鐘後Clark興高采烈地領著Christian來到韋恩R&D子公司的大樓旁。 哥譚市的天氣一如既往不從人願開始飄起了綿綿細雨，雲層遮住了正午明媚的豔陽，高聳的建築也讓路邊的行道躺在溼冷影子的懷抱之下。  
  
Christian坐在玻璃花棚底下的台階上避雨，舉止端莊內斂，從提袋中取出一側凹陷的保溫瓶和裝著三明治的透明保鮮盒準備用中餐。 Clark方才淋了小雨，黑色捲髮上掛著滴滴水珠。 他站在Christian面前眉飛色舞地訴說著這幾年來遇到的趣事，手裡拿著油炸豆餅比手畫腳，好似他們過去不告而別又杳無音信的八年不曾存在。  
  
那時在另一片國土上，低調老實的青年運貨司機Joe因為錯誤的時間錯誤的地點，差點惹禍上身，才認識了沉默寡言的天才數學會計師Lou Lewis Carroll。 如今他們則以Clark Kent和Christian Wolff的身分再次重逢，這樣的機率多麼渺茫。  
  
不可思議。  
  
Christian含蓄地低著頭，嘴邊掛著淺淺的微笑。  
  
而Clark則看著Christian如何專注地吃完火腿三明治，闔上保鮮蓋再將透明盒子收入提袋中，就連這些最不經意的小動作都顯得有條嚴謹。 在這陰雨午後的採光下，從上方花棚架垂落的爬藤植株將Chris襯托得宛若一幅恬適的油畫，那種雅緻的錯覺，恍惚間彷彿能讓Clark看到另一抹孤傲的身影交疊而成的二重像。  
  
太近，又太遙遠。  
  
Christian當然沒有立刻察覺年輕記者眼神裡的改變，用完午餐後拿起凹陷的保溫瓶轉開瓶蓋替自己倒了半杯茶水。 然後他注意到Clark突來的安靜。 Chris抬起頭好奇地看了對方一眼。  
  
"你在擔心。"  
  
陳述句，Clark沒有否認。 "是啊，我在擔心。"  
  
"為什麼？"  
  
Clark欲言又止，最後出口的話不是直接的回答。 "現在說服你不要接手韋恩集團R&D的案件還來得及嗎？"  
  
提問的語調沉穩且刻意地中立，但見Christian除了上身稍微地前後搖擺之外沒有要答覆的意思。 Clark繼續解釋： "這件事情可能會牽扯到的人事太過複雜，而且除了損己傷人外還完全沒有任何好處。 Lou——Chris，我知道你是個善良的人，這次請相信我的判斷好嗎？ 你不會想——"  
  
這句話，卻突然被好似要劃破耳膜的尖銳警笛聲給打斷。  
  
無比刺耳的聲音配合著紅藍夾雜的閃光割開視覺，一輛、兩輛，疾駛而過又急踩煞車，再來是媒體車再來是越發高漲的人聲。 太超過了、太超過了。 Christ感到呼吸困難，心率竄升全身不禁開始微微顫抖，緊握著保溫瓶的手指關節在逐漸增加的力道下泛白。 包圍的警備人員拉起封鎖線，打開擴音喇叭吶喊，這一切對Christian來說是難以忍受的感官折磨。  
  
他不知道發生了什麼事情。 繃緊的精神，他被團團圍住被壓在骯髒的地毯上，父親倒在離他只有幾步遠的地方。  
  
滂沱雨勢越來越大，砰砰砰敲打著花架的遮棚，如雷貫耳。  
  
越來越大、越來越大。  
  
人聲。  
  
警笛。  
  
雨勢。  
  
...... took ill on Thursday......  
  
刮過琴弦的不協調音色。  
  
雨刷規律的搖擺。  
  
...... grew worse on Friday.....  
  
然後Christ感覺到那從他頭頂上落至肩膀的，抵擋一切外在刺激的溫柔庇護。 Christian的小發作也只有敏銳的Clark會注意到，而年輕的記者立刻體貼地取下自己的外套蓋在對方的頭上。 隔著外套粗糙的布料，Clark細心地捂住Chris的雙耳阻擋了大部分的噪音，並蹲坐在他的面前用身體擋住了過多的光害。  
  
"沒事了、沒事了。" Clark用適度的音量低聲安撫，低垂著頭小心翼翼地半扶半抱著Christian，至少在這一瞬間將世間無窮無盡的不友善隔絕在他厚實的雙臂之外。 無比耐心地等待Chris調適過於緊張的精神狀況。  
  
曾經Joe跟Lou說過他也不喜歡過大的聲響，這個世界太大、太亮、太吵，不適合他們這樣的人生活。 八年過去，現在的Clark已經學會了適應，有了笑容有了價值也交到了許多朋友。 而Chris...... Chris不確定自己是否還在原來的那個地方，拖著支離破碎的準則，仍然是那時的孤獨與不完整。  
  
不完整。  
  
  
  
Christian不太記得自己是如何被送回車上的，最後的印象是Clark在車窗外淋著哥譚市的傾盆大雨向他揮手，然後將目光轉至遠處高樓的方向。 那個表情Chris無法解讀，靜謐、難過，又彷彿肩負起了塵世間所有的重量。  
  
柔和熟悉的手機來電音響起，打破車內的寂靜，Justine的話語透過電子女音傳出來。 「嗨，夢想情人。 跟這次的委託人接觸了嗎？」  
  
Christian遲疑了半秒回答，"是。"  
  
「我感到你語帶保留，發生了什麼問題？」  
  
"韋恩集團R&D大樓有人跳樓自殺。"  
  
「所以呢？」  
  
Justine當然知道這不可能是Chris遲疑的原因。  
  
"...... 遇上了個舊識。"  
  
「舊識，非善類？」  
  
Christian想到Clark體諒的微笑，永遠那麼有耐心，言行中透露著最純粹的善良；然而Christian又想到了Clark更早前的警告，充斥著無法解讀的言外之意。 Chris此刻無法回答Justine的疑問，於是電話另一端的女性決定當機立斷幫他做結論。 「我覺得這次委託的幕後有蹊蹺，太冒險了。 選個重建的身分，我幫你轉移帳戶資料，給你換一份新工作。」  
  
"不用。" Christian篤定否決。  
  
「為什麼？」  
  
Christian沒再回答，車子行駛最後的彎進入自己的私人車庫。 計算的角度與位置剛好讓關閉的庫房鐵門與車尾距離兩公分。  
  
「哭哭表情。」 Justine平穩的電子女音說，「那遇上麻煩再聯絡。」 兩人的通訊隨著最後落下的單音而中斷。  
  
  
  
無情的豪雨持續不斷，驚恐的人聲此起彼落，替這齣悲劇拉開壯烈的序幕。 一名韋恩集團的女性員工在幾分鐘前從高樓一躍而下，脆弱的人體在鋪石路上成了面目全非血肉模糊的屍塊，最後腥味被洗滌的雨沖散。  
  
全身溼透的Clark站在黃色的封鎖線之外，彷彿被遺忘的一道剪影。 最強的能力，分身乏術的超人也無法克服時間殘忍的玩笑。

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Frowny

見電腦終端螢幕角落的紅點閃爍兩次，Bruce Wayne立刻利索地將顯示的畫面切換至港口的監控和哥譚市警署的罪犯前科資料庫中，準備今晚去攔截一場新型毒品的交易。 他拾起手邊的咖啡小啜一口，五秒後，格格不入的紅藍色超人出現在蝙蝠俠陰暗的地底洞穴之中。  
  
Clark全身溼透了，烏黑的短髮貼在他的額頭上，罪魁禍首就是哥譚今天斷斷續續下個不停的大雨。 鋼鐵男孩的表情不怎麼愉快。  
  
Bruce沒有回頭。 "你知道毛巾在哪，不要弄溼我的地板。"  
  
Clark聽話地飄去取了條乾毛巾，簡單地擦拭了防水的制服並將毛巾披在溼漉漉的頭髮上，然後才開口： "Bruce，有件事我們必須談談。" 他沒浪費時間寒暄而直切重點。 "關於韋恩集團R&D部門資金流失的問題。"  
  
"...... 你被調到財經版了？"  
  
問話的語氣中性，但超人實在無法相信蝙蝠俠會對此不知情。 "我就是被指派負責這則新聞的記者。" Clark坦然承認，幾乎是在話剛出口的同時就意識到了另一個可能性。 "...... 等等，這是你安排的嗎？"  
  
Bruce依然對他的話充耳不聞，自顧地放大細化其中一個監控視頻的畫面，靠著單邊耳機遠程偷聽兩個可疑人士間的對話。 毒品交易時間預估在今晚十點半。 Clark深深嘆了口氣，耐心地等了五分鐘才又繼續。  
  
"我實在無法確定你到底瞭不瞭解，但就算我和Fox先生都願意為了你——和聯盟——在人民媒體面前扯謊，這件事情終究是不可能瞞住的。 Lau先生已經對整件事情有所懷疑，而且...... " Clark猶豫了半秒鐘，遲疑地說出了那個陌生的名字： "...... 而且Christian，他雇來的那位會計師有辦法替他找出足以印證那些懷疑的數字疏失。 這讓我，擔心。"  
  
這讓Bruce有些不能理解了。 "這有什麼好擔心的？ 韋恩集團內部任何跟正義聯盟相關的檯面下資金流向漏洞都有確實控制在小數點兩位以下，不可能被誰發現的。"  
  
"我就會發現。" Clark脫口說出。  
  
Bruce終於停下敲擊鍵盤的動作，轉頭望向他非人類的工作夥伴。 "你會發現。" 黑袍騎士冷冷地重複，墨藍的眼睛直勾勾地盯著跟前的超級男孩。 Clark毫不退縮。 "我是說如果今天查帳簿的人是我，就會發現這些漏洞。"  
  
看著對方天藍色的雙眸，Bruce思考著，慢慢說出，"你認為這位Christian的天賦，能讓他做到你的超級大腦能做到的事情。" 這不是疑問句，黑暗騎士已經有了結論。  
  
"這方面，是的。" 明日英雄很確定。  
  
Bruce的眼神懷疑，輕哼著，然後似乎做了什麼決定般讓他的肢體語言產生了細微的變化，整個人突然都顯得不以為意。 "就算如此那也不可能成為定性的證據。"  
  
"所以你是怎樣？ 不在意？ 不打算調查這整件事情？"  
  
"有什麼好調查的？"  
  
"有人死了，Bruce！" Clark終於忍無可忍地吼道，累積整天的罪惡感如潰堤的洪水般一股湧出。 有人死了，而蝙蝠俠居然在這裡叫他不要在意？  
  
沒想到原本冷靜的Bruce卻突然從椅子上跳起來，隨手抓起桌上的馬克杯就往鋼鐵男孩的臉上砸。 陶瓷的碎片四散，留有餘溫的咖啡濺了一地。 "我、知、道！" 拔高的音量和顫抖的語調，Bruce幾乎是在尖叫了。 他憤怒地敲擊著蝙蝠電腦的鍵盤輸入，暗色系的屏幕立刻被大大小小的彈出視窗佔滿，視頻、照片、書面資料、紀錄，全部都是同一位女性。  
  
是那位自殺的員工。  
  
"我知道。" Bruce低喃道，像是脫線的扯線傀儡般全身無力地坐回轉椅上，抬起的一隻手疲憊地揉著額角。 "我當然知道。"  
  
Clark開口，卻在一時之際不知該說什麼才好。  
  
"R&D子公司財政部門的會計。 今年39歲，MDD，有在長期使用憂鬱症藥物治療。 年輕時因為沾染毒品蕩盡家財，之後由於盜取公司客戶資料斂財被捕，在黑門監獄待了幾年。 黑零號事件之後換了幾次工作，近兩個月才輾轉來到韋恩集團的旗下。"  
  
Clark輕了輕喉嚨，現在有點疑惑了。 "所以是R&D的資金流失跟她有關聯，她才決定在被捕之前自殺？ 那聯盟的資金來源又是怎麼跟這整件事情扯上關係的？"  
  
Bruce抿唇，長長嘆了口氣。 "竊取金額的管道就是利用我在公司裡給聯盟開的其中一個後門完成的。"  
  
"所以是...... 有人事先注意到了這個後門，加以利用卻不夠小心被Reese先生和Lau先生發現，如今才誤打誤撞把你和聯盟拖入聚光燈底下？ 你認為這個人，是今天自殺的那位女士嗎？" 韋恩總裁沒有回答，於是記者接著問，"到底遺失了多龐大的金額？"  
  
"不算少。"  
  
這讓Clark無奈地搖頭。 "所以先前的態度，是你又打算把全部的責任都扛到自己身上親自調查這件事？" 黑袍男子的沉默根本等同於是默認。 "你手邊不是還有一個連環殺手和一起綁票案件要處理，再加上新型毒品的問題？ 你多久沒睡了？"  
  
"Clark。" Bruce似乎有些不耐煩了。 "你為什麼要對這件事情這麼關心？ 我安排Clark Kent負責這則報導確實是因為到時如果需要竄改一些新聞細節比較方便，但僅此而已。 其它的部分我會處理，你實在沒必要在這裡跟我理論。"  
  
Clark想回答，因為這件事情又一次造成你的員工——家人——生命的損失，而我關心你。 Clark想承認，因為這件事情把Lewis拖了進來，而他實在放心不下。 最後Clark希望能有個機會道歉，因為他當時在場，而超人本該有能力阻止這一切。 只是他在當下的瞬間做了一個無意識的選擇，在Chris的精神壓力和Bruce的精神壓力之間。 沒想到接下來的發展就像多米諾骨牌的傾倒般急轉直下，無法阻止，導致現在Bruce的良心上又多了一具屍體的重量。  
  
這個問題怎麼答覆都不對。  
  
悄悄地晚間十點來了又去，Bruce已經沒有多餘的時間繼續在這溼冷的地底洞怨天尤人。 他拾起先前擱置在旁的前臂甲護手依次套上，稍微調整了一下穿戴妥當的制服後拿起頭盔。 "我要去港口攔截一樁毒品交易，不要跟著我。"  
  
超人看著揚長而去的蝙蝠車，不知如何是好。  
  
  
  
從澳洲飛回到位在大都會的簡樸單人公寓，Clark疲倦地癱在狹小的花紋床舖上，臉埋入柔軟的枕頭之中。  
  
今天簡直爛透了。 沒有成功勸退Chris的堅持，也無法阻止Bruce的固執。 兩人在將來的衝突幾乎無可避免，有如兩輛高速相向行駛又彼此不願意改道的列車，而Clark只能旁觀這整件悲劇發生。  
  
翻了個身坐起來，Clark拉過自己的筆記電腦放在腿上，想在睡前把稿子的大綱先擬定出來。 在文檔中輸入了兩行字就又開始感到煩躁，打開網頁決定先把韋恩集團R&D問題的來龍去脈弄清楚。 系統內的後門、龐大的金額損失、正義聯盟，...... 自殺的員工。 這就像是一幅複雜的金融拼圖，隨著資金的流向牽扯了多少的人與事，而在這張會計蜘蛛網的中心就是Christian Wolff和Bruce Wayne。  
  
機遇導致彼此拔刀相向。 斯莫維爾小鎮的男孩並不喜歡在兩位朋友之間做取捨，然後Clark心想，Chris和Bruce若是能在另一種情況下相遇或許情況能有所不同？ 如果他們兩是站在同一陣線該有多好？  
  
這個想法給了明日英雄一個機靈。  
  
Clark拾起放置在台桌上的智慧手機瞥了眼時間，將近凌晨五點，Bruce應該已經完成了騎士的工作回到家但尚未就寢。 立刻撥通電話，等待的音樂卻持續響了很久很久，直到Clark的情緒像洩氣的皮球般幾乎都要放棄了，通訊的彼端才有接聽。  
  
那頭微弱的氣音從手機喇叭中傳出來，以及背景的機械和瀑布聲。 對方不答話於是Clark先開口： "嗯，Bruce？" 鋼鐵男孩清了清喉嚨。 "抱歉這麼晚了還打擾，但我們真的該談談Chris的事情。 應該說，我有個提議。"  
  
「那位受雇來查帳的會計師。」  
  
"是的。" Clark忐忑說出。 "就像我先前說的，他的計算統合能力天賦異稟，就算是你要瞞過他也不容易。 所以我想不如讓他來幫我們的忙，讓他去查韋恩R&D事件背後的真相，這樣對大家都有好處不是嗎？"  
  
「...... 你就沒想過，這麼一來Christian Wolff就會知道正義聯盟和韋恩集團檯面下的關係？ 還是說你的意思就是要我相信他，會永遠把這些機密藏在心底？」  
  
"我，我相信他。" 雖然遲疑，Clark最後仍決定坦然承認。 "他不是壞人。"  
  
「......」  
  
"Bruce？"  
  
「...... 年齡預估40到44歲之間，合併強迫型人格違常和高功能自閉症。 十年前有襲警越獄的記錄，同年在紐約市高調殺害九人後潛逃；六年前——」  
  
"BRUCE!!" Clark驚恐地看著自己的手機，臉色慘澹。 方才他似乎在盛怒中提高音量吼了出來，甚至有些控制不住自己的力道，玻璃屏幕上因此出現了一道龜裂的紋路。 Clark放下手機開啟擴音，深呼吸撫平自己激動的情緒，儘管在精神上覺得遭到了知己好友的背叛。  
  
"你調查過他。"  
  
「是。」  
  
然而此時的Clark卻不知道該怎麼接話，畢竟Bruce其實並沒有做錯什麼，調查一位潛在的敵人沒有錯。 是Clark自己太過於天真，從不知道原來在Lewis無害的靦腆笑容底下隱藏著多少前科。 "那你，是打算怎麼做？"  
  
「Clark，」透過電話，Bruce的語調幾乎可以稱得上是溫柔了。 「像Christian Wolff這種精神狀態反常的危險人物在哥譚市並不少見，你知道的。」  
  
Clark覺得他的胸口好難受，彷彿被鐵鉗緊緊揪住。 "你不能讓蝙蝠俠抓他進阿克漢姆。 拜託，你不能，他跟那些人不一樣。" Clark真誠實感地懇求，但話才出口就自覺言語中的私情成分是否讓他顯得過於低聲下氣而怪異。  
  
這果然讓對方沉默了。  
  
時間一分一秒過去，彷彿在等待著最後審判的到來。 隔著海灣，Clark能聽見哥譚市老鐘樓的大鐘敲響凌晨五點的聲音，黎明將至。  
  
「...... 他看起來像我，」 Bruce忽然評論，「但年輕些。」  
  
突如其來的改變話題讓Clark有些適應困難，審問般的鋒利語氣讓他不太舒服，尤其是他又沒有做什麼理虧的事情。 鋼鐵男孩動了動，想像著黑袍國王在自己陰暗的湖底洞中專心地用蝙蝠電腦調出影像的模樣。 "...... 他的眼睛是琥珀色的，而且有戴眼鏡。" 接話的方式連自己聽來都不自在。  
  
韋恩總裁對他的回答置若罔聞。 「這是你坦護他的原因嗎？」  
  
"什麼？" 大都會的年輕記者愣地回應，感到萬分疑惑，完全不懂對方的思考邏輯為什麼會做出這樣的連結。 恍惚間Clark覺得自己似乎正踏向某種言語的圈套之中，而他一時也無法預料終點在何處。  
  
  
  
清晨第一道曙光灑落在湖畔的玻璃豪宅上，朦朧地襯出這座范斯沃斯式寶鑽最冷冽孤傲的美。 哥譚的惡夢從地底爬出來，褪去漆黑的戰甲後就只剩下一位長年活在幻境之中的任性國王。  
  
右耳裡掛著單邊的通訊器，Bruce將反覆播放靜音視頻的平板電腦擱置在寬敞的床墊上，隨意地脫下睡袍赤裸地爬進被褥之間。 凌晨五點了，隔日早上八點的會議無法準時出席，但九點半的記者會他必須要到現場，週末徒增的業務作業就因為公司R&D間接鬧出了人命。 然而他手邊還有一件重要的事情待解決。  
  
Bruce抬起的右手食指輕輕摩擦著通訊器的邊緣，清楚地重複了一次剛才的問題。 "這是你坦護——他——的原因嗎？" 或許他不應該這樣設計語言的陷阱來套朋友的話，或許。 然而。  
  
再次瞥向平板上播放的視頻。  
  
綠茵盎然的花棚架，藤株，以及涓涓落下的細雨。 監控錄影的畫質不理想，但仍能清楚分辨出Clark臉上暇意的笑容和Christian嘴角上揚著的淺淺弧度。 氣氛如此和諧，和超人與蝙蝠俠每每如坐針氈的相處完全不同，然後Bruce想，或許一直是他自己單方面的問題。  
  
超級男孩的聲音從通訊那頭傳過來，無法判斷有多少真實的疑惑又有多少謊言。 「不是，怎麼可能呢——你怎麼會想到這裡的？」  
  
平板電腦繼續放映著那齣溫馨的默劇，鋼鐵之子取下外套披在那人的頭上，兩人在雨露和花叢中緊緊相擁。 Bruce從不知道原來他也是個如此容易受景物動容的人，但或許是因為那位會計師和自己擁有過於相似的容貌。 隔著諷刺的魔法鏡觀看著一幕虛假的泡影。  
  
每個鏡頭都像是一枚枚扎入心坎裡的針。  
  
「Bruce？」Clark溫柔的聲音在耳裡響起，耐心地等待他的答覆。 然後Bruce微微張開兩瓣薄唇，出口的字句卻不受控制地刻薄尖銳。  
  
"你跟Christian Wolff早就認識了。"  
  
「咦？」  
  
"打算什麼時候告訴我？"  
  
這個問題沒有正確的回答方式，熟知彼此的兩人都是知道的。 床頭櫃上的電子鬧鐘靜靜地計數著時間，隔天還有整日的行程等著他，然後Bruce在對方的靜默中拉起純白的床單包裹住自己傷痕累累的軀體。 "Well？" 他輕輕地問道。  
  
然後善良的Clark就毫不保留地全盤托出。 八年前仍然在迷惑中尋找真理的旅人Joe是如何在因緣巧合下與木訥老實的Lou Lewis相遇，兩人是如何成為朋友，又是如何分道而行。 最後Clark只是悄聲地問出他最深沉的憂慮，無辜得像個新生的孩子： 「...... Bruce，你不信任我嗎？」  
  
或許對他來說生死相殘換取的友誼也不過如此，禁不起考驗而輕易破裂？ Bruce鬱悶地切了平板與蝙蝠終端電腦的連線，關掉螢幕——太愚蠢了——他不應該讓這些隱藏在心底的小小情緒干擾他的決定。 儘管直視太陽總是過於耀眼。  
  
"我信任你，Clark。 我當然信任你。"  
  
"但R&D的事件我能自己處理，還請你不要插手。"  
  
這就是Bruce最後的決定。 他義無返顧地關閉通訊，時值清晨六點，腦海裡卻不斷迴盪著友情與愛情的矛盾和一具揮之不去的屍體，遲遲無法進入夢鄉。

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Teary

連夜的豪雨終於在今早趨於緩和，還為哥譚市的空氣帶來難得的清新，儘管人來人往的居民若是抬眼望去仍可見厚重的雲層在城市上空徘徊不去。  
  
Christian準時在八點整踏入韋恩集團R&D子公司大樓的民眾接待廳。 雖然是列假週末，公司內部卻仍然熱鬧，就為了昨日發生的悲劇。 但這與他無關，於是Chris漠視一切騷動按照既定行程來到位在24樓的金融會談室。 Reese先生已經在那裡等他了，也有依循要求將所需要的文件準備妥當。 會議桌上整齊地擺著帳簿冊，書面資料則一箱箱地堆滿了一整面牆壁。  
  
"你需要的東西都在這兒。" Reese隨意地揮手表示。  
  
Christian仔細檢視過文件的目錄，抬眼瞥向身材矮小的韋恩集團會計。 無法理解為何對方還繼續待在這裡。  
  
Reese搓了搓掌心。 "我們要從哪裡開始？"  
  
這讓Chris越來越疑惑了。 "我不需要幫忙。"  
  
"是、是，我知道。" Reese忍耐地擺出免強的客套微笑。 "但Lau先生請我過來這裡，如果你遇到什麼疑問或——"  
  
"我沒有。"  
  
"——不然就當我是來確認查帳的進度。" Reese齜牙咧嘴地無視打岔繼續說。 "你也知道昨天中午這裡發生了什麼事情吧！ 是我的一位同事，也是金融顧問，居然發生這種不幸...... "  
  
那人開始沒重點地滔滔不絕，而Christian的注意力卻完全被更早的那句話吸引，無法釋懷。  
  
"...... 她是個很不錯的女士，效率又高。 加上這件事跟她身上的悲劇或許有點牽連，畢竟她才是最早注意到數字錯誤的人，因此主管單位才格外要求查帳的過程不可有疏失。"  
  
"你是來監視我的？" Christian問道，乍聽下是無關聯性地突然改變了話題。 他的表情非常委屈。  
  
Reese的嘴巴一張一闔，最後勉為其難地擠出： "不是，我是來幫忙的。"  
  
"你說謊。" Christian伸出舌頭舔舔下唇，眉頭不解地深鎖。 "為什麼說謊？"  
  
矮個子會計師簡直無言以對，這傢伙是小孩子嗎？ 大男人鬧什麼彆扭脾氣啊！ Reese覺得偏頭痛又開始發作了。 "這不是重點，Chris。 就當我不存在，專心完成你分內的工作就對了。"  
  
"但你沒有不存在？"  
  
"這是譬喻！" Reese要抓狂了，怎麼會有個這麼沒有說話技巧的人？ "連這個都不懂嗎！"  
  
"...... 你在生氣。"  
  
"去你的！ 我當然在生氣！" Reese咬牙切齒，忍不住氣一聲摔門而出。 留下滿臉茫然有些不知所措的Christian獨自留在會談室內。  
  
  
  
早晨九點半的記者會被安排在R&D子公司一樓的招待大廳，那邊臨時架設了一座講台拉起布條。 金融部和人力資源管理的秘書在夜裡趕出了聲明稿，轉交給位在後台準備的Fox先生和Lau先生。 Bruce手裡拿著平板電腦面無表情地依靠著二樓玻璃迴廊的合金杆向下眺望，靜觀其變，好在他不用公開出席這場沒有實質意義的鬧劇。  
  
職業記者們和攝影師魚貫而入，晃眼過去能辨認出好幾個知名的報社。 Fox先生踏上台首先表示了公司為逝去的員工哀悼，才開始給出說法，鎂光燈不斷閃爍。  
  
開啟平板掛上單邊耳機，在電子裝置上調出影像，十年前的紐約市街角、昨日雨下的花棚架、24樓的金融會談室。 Bruce擅長同時執行多重任務，一邊留意Fox的能言善道一邊竊聽從紐約市警署的監控紀錄中黑來的音頻，反覆聽著「會計刺客」十年前的獵物死前最後的遺言。  
  
脫去鎧甲的戰袍騎士冷漠地看著黑白視頻裡更年輕的Christian Wolff執起餐刀在紐約的大街上有效率地砍死兩名幫派份子，在飄渺的哥譚雨中依靠著鋼鐵男孩的肩膀，...... 以及現在獨自一人在韋恩R&D的會談室，將麥克筆和文件排列整齊後對著自己的手指尖吹息，開始工作。  
  
耳畔裡迴盪著的，是亡魂的求饒。  
  
樓下的人山人海中有個熟悉的影子抬起頭，Bruce對上那藏在鏡片後的一雙清澈藍眼睛。 很顯然Clark沒有聽從他的請求，打算對這事追根究底。 台上現在輪到Lau先生說話了，而Bruce不打算繼續浪費時間，離開了二樓的天井迴廊往電梯的方向走去。  
  
Christian Wolff在24樓的會談室。  
  
  
  
在R&D大廳的Clark看著Bruce西裝革履轉身離開的背影，擔心對方是要去找Chris單獨會面，於是兩秒內做出決定跟了過去。 但出乎意料地當他踏出電梯來到24樓，看到的卻是Reese先生在會談室外頭躊躇著生悶氣，而Bruce本人則絲毫不見蹤影。  
  
聽力鎖定那熟悉的心律，Clark很快發現Bruce所搭乘的電梯往更高的樓層去了。 回自己的辦公室？ 突然覺得這樣過分憂慮的行為太過於好笑，根本是杞人憂天，Clark遙遙頭跟Reese打了聲招呼開門進入金融會談室。 白板上已經被Christian用麥克筆寫滿了密密麻麻的數字，連旁邊的牆壁和窗戶都無倖免。  
  
Christian對於Clark突來的拜訪感到萬分疑惑，他放下剛查閱完畢的帳簿，抬手推了推細框眼鏡。  
  
Clark迅速地瀏覽過已完成的部分，有些詫異地評論道： "資金流失是從一年前就開始了？"  
  
這讓Christian感到驚喜，他很少遇到能同樣不需要解釋就能自行進入狀況瞭解數據思路的人。 儘管Clark的解讀不完全正確。 "去年三月初開始出現比較龐大的金額外流，但數據上的矛盾從更早就出現了。" Chris從會議桌上翻出一疊文獻資料交給年輕的記者。 "看-看-看這裡！ 十年前就有問題了，甚至更早！" Chris指著數據，開心地說出自己的發現。  
  
Clark接過那疊文件，臉色立刻變得微妙。 他其實早就注意到這十年間陸續出現的R&D數據錯誤，而刻意沒指出來，不過是因為他仍短暫地抱著不切實際的想法希望Christian不會發現這點。  
  
但至少現在事情越發明朗。  
  
蝙蝠俠挪動韋恩企業的公帑數年，約在一年前被某人發現並加以利用，兩個月前才調職過來的女會計員不可能是這號人物。 死者是無辜的。  
  
遇到如此有趣的數字謎遊戲，Christian總是特別興致勃勃。 他準備請門外的Reese先生把公司近二十五年的財政紀錄補全，好讓他能徹底查清楚這整件事情的矛盾，不料Clark卻突然抓住他的手腕阻止了他。  
  
"Chris，你能不能把一年前開始的金額流失寫進報告裡就夠了？" Clark困難地說出口。 "更早之前的韋恩集團問題不要多管，畢竟那根本不是這家公司雇用你來的原因。"  
  
"不行。" Christian皺眉，快快地遙頭。 "不行、不行，這樣報告不完整。 我必須完成完整的報告。" Chris僵硬地掙脫了加諸在手腕上的束縛，暫時離開會談室去要求門外的Reese先生在下午前補齊公司R&D過去二十五年內的財政紀錄紙本資料。  
  
在這短短的兩分鐘內，Clark利用超人的透視與整合計算能力作弊，從堆積如山的硬體訊息量中找出與正義聯盟和蝙蝠俠的活動相關連的紀錄，並急促地將那十幾張至關重要的文件整理好收進隨身的背袋之中。 Christian回來時正好瞧見他拉上公事包的拉鍊。 Clark尷尬地笑笑，有那麼點做賊心虛。  
  
單純的Christ對那樣怪異的舉止好奇地眨眼，但沒有懷疑。 他捲起襯衫的袖子機械性地對著雙手的指尖吹氣，準備繼續未完成的會計工作，孰不知Clark已悄悄奪去了最後那一塊拼片，讓他永遠不可能完成這面韋恩集團R&D的拼圖。  
  
  
  
早晨的時光飛逝，日報記者Clark坐在橡木會議桌的一個角落安靜地在記事本上趕著自己的新聞初稿，時不時抬起頭來觀察會計顧問Christian聚精會神計算著繁瑣數據的表情。 下午準時一點半，Christian將又一支壽終正寢的麥克筆投入垃圾籃中，將整理完畢的資料分門別類放置好。  
  
"吃飯嗎？" Clark開朗地出聲詢問，也迅速地收拾好東西站了起來。 "是。" Christian立刻回答了，誤以為那分邀請只是字面意義的提問，卻無意間讓對方誤會了他的意思。  
  
"太好了！" Clark興高采烈地示意了自己的提袋。 "我也有特地備了午餐，既然今天沒有下雨，我們可以去附近的公園散步曬曬這裡難得的太陽？" 這樣的熱情讓Chris有些應接不暇，第一反應是想提起今日預報的陰天雲霧，但Clark已經踏出了門扉往電梯的方向走去。 Christian困惑又有些慌亂地跟著，但心裡其實也感到小小的高興。  
  
時值週末，24樓金融會談室外的走廊上除了他們之外空無一人，而Reese先生也在早些時候離開去補印更多的資金記錄。 帆布鞋和牛津鞋一前一後踩在高級的地毯上發出窸窣的聲音。 Clark在距離電梯廳幾步遠的地方等著Christian跟上他的腳步，然而這時，對面的電梯門打開了。 Chris錯愕地駐足，腦子卻先聯想到了二重雙生靈的恐怖傳說。  
  
Bruce Wayne步履優雅地邁步出電梯，看似隨意地整理鈷藍色高定西裝三件套袖口上精緻的白金袖釦，舉手投足間散發著自然的高貴氣質，而在瞥見超人的瞬間維持表情儼僅的空白。 Clark無法判斷是誰更驚訝一些。  
  
韋恩子公司24樓的長廊內，明媚的午間豔陽恰巧在這時突破雲層的阻攔，從一側的窗戶照射進來宛如撒在地毯上的金粉。 Clark佇立的位置剛好在陽光過道的中央，沐浴著光輝璀璨的擁抱，而Bruce和Chris則分別站在長影拉起的布幔下陰暗的兩端。  
  
三人對峙不過霎那，但恍若隔世。  
  
然後當然是Bruce先有動作，牽起嘴角的笑意，舉止言談間完美了一具悲喜劇假面。 也驅散了時間靜止的魔法。  
  
"Clark，在這撞見你真意外。" 身價非凡的總裁姿態誇張地感嘆，來到年輕記者的面前隨手就扯掉了對方色澤單調材質粗糙的領帶。 "為什麼每次看到你，衣服都穿得如此邋遢？" Bruce眨著眼睛問道，順平農場男孩的領口再重新替他打上領帶。 突如其來又莫名其妙的親暱行為讓Clark的心跳立刻不受控制，感到耳根發熱，甚至有種錯覺好像這位美麗的中年國王會當眾親吻他的臉頰。  
  
當然是不可能的，更何況，說Bruce Wayne的所有行為都是另有動機的也不為過。 而顯然這次的動機就是被晾在一旁的Christian Wolff。  
  
"不介紹你的這位小男朋友給我認識嗎？ 仔細一看還真是跟我長得挺像吶。" Bruce轉頭投向Christian的眼神幾乎是刻意的戲謔，Chris不舒服地躲開視線，雙手指節發白緊緊攥著公事包的肩帶。 世界的惡意層出不窮，而如今甚至在他的面前出現了這樣一位擁有相同容貌的交際王子，好似在變相嘲諷他先天的精神殘疾。 耳鳴的回音讓Chris什麼都聽不清楚，除了那句刮過腦門的指控：「怪胎、怪胎、怪胎」。  
  
而這次很不幸地Clark沒有立刻注意到昔日朋友情緒上的波瀾，因為他的眼裡只剩下那位容光煥發的社交花蝴蝶。  
  
"Bruce，拜託，別這樣。" Clark嘆息道，握住哥譚國王的手腕將那雙調皮的手從他的領子上拉開。 他看不懂搭檔在玩什麼把戲。 "你明知道我和他不是這種關係。"  
  
"你弄痛我了，Clark。" Bruce突然變臉，"放開我。"  
  
Clark趕緊放開手，自己的力道什麼時候又失控了？ 但其實Bruce並沒有受傷。 在超人鬆手的瞬間，哥譚黑蝙蝠墨藍色的瞳眸向鋼鐵男孩身後的會計師瞟了一眼——或許Bruce永遠改不了衝動玩火自焚的性格——他反手甩了Clark一個耳光。  
  
如期像是打在了鐵板上，Bruce感到掌心發疼。 事情太突兀讓Clark沒有立刻反應過來。 然而身後的男子就像受制約的瘋狗受到刺激，瀕臨崩潰邊緣的Christian幾乎是——幾乎是——完全按照Bruce預設的劇本撲了過來。  
  
第一個拳頭揮出去弄傷了黑城國王的漂亮臉蛋，擦破了嫣紅的薄唇。 Chris沒想過要留情也不打算停手，上前就繼續朝對方的胸口出拳，但他沒料到Bruce的眼神會瞬間變得鋒利，會在最後一刻拉住他的手腕往後折，緊接著膕窩被踹強迫下跪。 最後是在背部肩胛骨之間的一季肘擊。 Christian難受得咳嗽，兩秒內就被Bruce粗暴地面朝下壓在地板上，細框眼鏡一側的鏡片在兇狠的連續動作下破裂，如困獸般狼狽地掙扎。  
  
而Bruce則冷靜地舔了舔滴血的嘴角，舉起手準備擊暈這位極不穩定的鏡像模擬，卻沒想到接下來會是一陣天旋地轉，自己反而被按在旁邊的牆壁上無法動彈。  
  
是超人。  
  
單手輕易地將蝙蝠俠摁住，就為了袒護他身後的「罪犯」。  
  
"你在做什麼？！" Clark對著Bruce大聲質問。  
  
Bruce抓著壓在胸膛上不動如山的鋼鐵臂膀，原本精心雕琢的灰白髮絲有些凌亂地落在眼前。 "媽的，是他先攻擊我的！" 他嘶聲咆哮。  
  
這樣的指控讓驚魂未定的Christian更加無法鎮靜了，他撿起散落的眼鏡碎片從地上爬了起來，頭也不回就往走廊的彼端跑。 他想離開這個如此不友善的地方，他想離開，耳朵裡卻仍然在嗡嗡作響。  
  
"Chris！ ——Christian！" Clark朝著Christian的方向吶喊，卻徒勞，只能看著年長會計師的背影消失在長廊的轉角。 情緒紛亂糾結，年輕記者將頭轉回來瞪視仍被他壓在牆上的韋恩總裁。 "你為什麼要這麼做？ 為什麼要故意刺激他？"  
  
因為我希望你能親眼目睹，認清楚Christian Wolff是一位怎樣的危險人物。 Bruce這麼想，喘著粗氣，小心翼翼地將那些刺耳的話語挽留在心裡。 等不到回答的農場男孩失望地搖頭嘆氣，放開箝制對方的雙手，扔下孤獨的國王追著另一位男人的身影離去。  
  
哈，果然是選他那邊。 Bruce幾乎可以感受到自己脆弱的心一點一點碎掉的聲音。  
  
又搞砸了。 靠著冰涼的粉刷牆壁慢慢跌坐在絨質柔軟的地毯上，Bruce虛弱地抬起雙手捂著臉，撫平紊亂的呼吸。 待他確定自己的聲音重新趨於穩定後，才取出懷裡的手機撥打號碼，他需要找人談談。  
  
"...... 戴安娜。"  
  
  
  
Clark在長廊轉角的這邊停下了腳步，回過頭，懸著的一片善意卻被對立的兩方朝反向拉扯。 他幾乎能聽見兩位最珍視的朋友的無聲啜泣，對著虛無尋求不存在的救贖。 隔著後方一面牆的Bruce仍在長廊上獨自承擔所有加諸於自己的精神壓力，或是在前方的一道木門後，Chris默默地付出病情發作的代價。  
  
愛情與友情的拔河，怎麼可能有簡單的答案。  
  
然後世界在冥冥之中又開了個惡毒的玩笑，讓Clark敏銳的聽力捕捉到淒厲的哭喊，不遠，就在哥譚與大都會連接的橋上發生了連環車禍。 挫敗下一腳踹倒旁邊的不鏽鋼垃圾桶，Clark推開最近的玻璃窗化做一道模糊的殘影朝呼救的方向飛去。  
  
幾乎是...... 落荒而逃。  
  
三個多小時後Clark才伴隨著夕陽的西下回到自己位在大都會的家，進門就將隨身的背帶包扔在廚房前的餐桌上，無心的舉動讓裡面的重要文件滑出來。 鋼鐵男孩在狹小的公寓空間內來回踱步，桌上文件的韋恩集團標誌尤其刺眼，好似寂寥下的責備。  
  
執起手機試圖撥打Bruce的電話。  
  
Clark想要解釋他這段時間裡並沒有陪伴在Christian身邊，希望Bruce能瞭解，為了保護他的安全Clark甚至願意背叛昔日的友誼從Christian身邊偷走幾片最重要的拼圖。  
  
撥號失敗的警示電子音響起，他聯絡不上Bruce。  
  
最後Clark也只能無力地親吻碎裂的手機屏幕，彷彿在試著重圓破碎的情意。 我會選你的，Bruce，我當然是會選你這邊的。

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Kissy

破曉時分的第一道曙光劃開連日的陰雲，也稍微驅散了不夜黑城的瘋狂。 時值七點，孤零零的一抹熟悉的人影佇立在韋恩子公司R&D大樓行道邊拉起的封鎖線之外，經過雨水沖刷的洗滌如今也不見那天慘案遺留的痕跡。 故事從此地開始，合情合理也將在此描繪出結局。  
  
Clark望向那塊不起眼的空地，然後拉開背帶包將竊取的文件拿出來，順序按照傀儡公司的名稱排列。 Antrozous、Artibeus、Barbastella、Macrotus、Molossus、Myotis、Nycterus、Tadarida，這是冥府騎士無傷大雅的玩笑。 明日英雄將那疊資料收起來，手裡剩下的兩分文件則與蝙蝠俠的活動不相干，卻都指向一間不應存在的虛擬歐洲企業，附著在韋恩企業之下、躲藏在蝙蝠的陰影之後，如吸血的寄生蟲般蠶食鯨吞。  
  
手機發出警示音，Clark透過破裂的屏幕看了看時間，轉身朝對街的一間小餐館走去。 他選了個角落的位置坐下，點了杯簡單的咖啡並將錄音筆和記事本放在桌上，耐心地等待。 五分鐘後門前的風鈴隨著木板門的開關又一次叮噹作響，一位灰髮斑斑身穿漆黑長裙的老婦人走了進來，哀傷的眼神在餐館內來回尋找，最後看到角落裡的年輕記者。  
  
"請問你是...... Kent先生嗎？" 婦人遲疑問道，慢慢地來到青年人的面前。 "那天打電話的記者？"  
  
"是的。 您好，Dodgson女士。" Clark禮貌地自我介紹，並拿出記者證以表明身分。 "我能否冒昧請教一些與Alice Dodgson有關的問題，希望您能體諒。"  
  
Dodgson女士聽到女兒的名字，難過地低下頭，服務生這時到訪，詢問後替年紀老邁的女士帶來了杯果菜汁，卻沒能改善鬱悶的氣氛。 十多分鐘在靜默中過去，Dodgson女士才抬起淚眼模糊的絕望雙眸，Clark不由得想起自己年齡相仿的母親Martha同樣經歷了白髮人送黑髮人的悲劇。 "有什麼意義？ Alice永遠不會回來了。"  
  
對此Clark誠實地回答： "我能給她的，也只有事情的真相。" 以及對亡者的祈禱。  
  
Dodgson女士悲傷欲絕地落淚，在年輕記者耐心地聆聽下，慢慢說出名叫Alice Dodgson的韋恩會計死前來不及說出口的故事。 最後Clark將那兩分異樣的文件拿出來，輕柔地問： "...... 那可否請教您，她有提過一間名叫Wonderland的歐洲企業嗎？"  
  
Dodgson女士先是搖頭，卻突然停住後疑惑地皺眉。 "請問是指...... Lo先生？ Lau先生？ ——好像是位中國人，負責分配那間歐洲玩具公司的訂單。"  
  
Clark驚訝地睜大眼睛，然後困難地擠出笑容。 "不，應該是我搞錯了。 今天真的非常非常感謝您，Dodgson女士。"  
  
  
  
在子公司的24樓金融會談室內Christian專心地將R&D人事管理資料重新整理完畢，額角流著冷汗，手指有些難以控制地顫抖。 他熬夜仔細盤點過所有紙本文件兩次，卻發現幾項關鍵數據不完整，資料不齊全，試著聯絡Reese先生也只得到似是而非的說法。  
  
Christian精神不濟地坐在會議桌上，身體不自主地前後搖晃，破裂鏡片後的琥珀色澤雙眼失神地望著前方窗戶上幾處馬克筆書寫遺留的空白。 一面無法完成的拼圖。 Chris這段期間寸步不離地與這些數據為伍，又還有誰可能亂動他的文件？ 不對、不對，此時這位精明的會計天才突然想到，還是有人擁有這樣的機會，就在昨日下午當他因為巧合——刻意?——被支離這個房間的三十七分鐘內。  
  
...... Wolff先生——?  
  
是那個人，韋恩集團的總裁Bruce Wayne，那時他是為了創造一個竊取重要資料的空隙才故意挑釁的嗎？ 難道是為了隱藏盜用自己公司資金的事情？ Chris目前無從得知。  
  
...... Wolff先生——?  
  
然後Christian又想起Clark是如何三番兩次委宛地干擾他的工作，以及Clark和Bruce顯然認識而且關係甚好——  
  
"...... Wolff先生?" 金融部門的秘書禮貌地敲了敲會談室的門，打開一道小縫。 "Lau先生請您將報告書整理好，在下午兩點的時候交到他的辦公室去——。"  
  
哐啷！  
  
Christian被自己嚇著，原本攥在手裡的椅子落在地板上發出響亮的聲音，面前那扇礙眼的玻璃窗被砸碎了，而秘書也早已離開而不見人影。 Chris嘴裡唸著熟悉的童謠努力讓自己冷靜，俐落地從窗框邊取下一塊形狀合適的玻璃碎片用手帕裹成握柄，最後將這把臨時匕首藏進袖子裡。  
  
還有幾小時的時間，他能完成這件工作的，但在此之前Christian必須去拜訪一趟這間公司的大老闆。  
  
  
  
星球日報暫時負責財經版的年輕記者在R&D子公司的大廳來回踱步。 電話聯絡不上韋恩總裁，拜託秘書轉接不通，來到公司前台要求安排會面也被擋在門外。 Clark急躁地看著時間流逝，決定不再管Bruce幼稚的賭氣直接動用超能力，下定決心今天要見面，儘管對方明顯的不情願。  
  
Clark在頂層降落，透視能力讓他花不了太多時間就在高樓繁瑣的迷宮內找到正確的路，感謝週休二日讓樓內辦公的人煙稀少，也沒人注意到一位格格不入的記者鬼祟地繞過秘書的辦公桌推開後方的高級桃花心木雕製木門。  
  
韋恩總裁破天荒地在假日出現在自己的辦公室裡，就是為了解開這起夢遊仙境事件背後的謎團，由Alice Dodgson的死亡與Lou Lewis Carroll的出現共同編織而成的故事。 "我可沒有安排採訪啊，Kent先生。" Bruce的嗓音低柔沙啞，頭也不抬專心地處理電腦螢幕上的數據。  
  
Clark來到桌前，將記事本拿出來推到Bruce面前，讓他可以過目新聞修改數次後的草稿。 "罪魁禍首是Wonderland傀儡企業背後的人，我有理由懷疑是安排這整件事情的Lau先生，但目前無證據。 Alice Dodgson是無辜的。" 年輕記者快速地將他這兩天調查的結果說出來。 "我認為可能是她首先發現了數字的異常，最早就傳到金融部門負責人Lau先生耳裡讓他知道出了紕漏，才因此委託Chris Wolff想把事情嫁禍到蝙蝠俠頭上。 而Alice的死因，或許是被滅口的？"  
  
集團總裁放下手邊的工作，拿起農場男孩的新聞稿子迅速瀏覽，然後輕輕搖頭。 "也只有你能把財經版寫成社會版了，Kent。"  
  
"這些是事實，你必須相信我！" Clark激動地辯駁。 "我只是暫時無法證明Lau先生與Wonderland企業的關聯性，但是——"  
  
Bruce舉起一隻手，示意要對方稍安勿躁。 "我知道Lau先生與Wonderland企業的關係，Clark。 我沒有不信任你。"  
  
這讓Clark停頓了。 "你知道......？"  
  
黑城的中年國王露出淺淺的笑，將電腦螢幕轉過去面對著年輕的陽光男孩，讓對方能看清楚其上的內容。 那是Wonderland企業過去一年內收支的詳細條例清單，幾個海外洗錢的管道，以及反向搜查到的私人帳戶——全部是登記在Lau先生的名下。  
  
Clark驚訝地輕咳，"什麼時候？" 這個問題讓Bruce高深莫測地轉了轉眼睛。 "昨天，記者會的時候。"  
  
氪星神子立刻大致理解了一切的來龍去脈，哥譚騎士擅長的圈套。 記者會的時候Bruce等到Lau先生發言時離席，不是為了回自己的辦公室，而是去週末無人的R&D金融部偷取最高管理私人主機硬盤上的資料。 然後下午出現在24樓的會談室。 "你當時是為了支開Christian要偷他手上的蝙蝠相關公司文件，才那樣刺激他？" Clark做出結論。  
  
Bruce將電腦轉回來，故意避開男孩的藍眼睛。 "原本是，但看到你讓我改變主意了。" Clark聽得滿頭霧水，但Bruce沒給他機會提問就將一隻手伸到他眼前，掌心朝上。  
  
"那些文件是被你拿去了吧？ 基於昨日我花了時間卻空手而歸，你又顯然查到了許多不應該知道的內幕。"  
  
明日英雄點頭承認，拉開隨身背帶包的拉鍊，將那些以蝙蝠命名的傀儡公司文件和Wonderland虛擬企業的文件分別轉交到哥譚騎士的手裡，然後看著對方啟動變聲器透過電話聯絡哥譚市警署。 或許蝙蝠俠確實能如承諾自己處理好集團內的問題，但Clark並不後悔過去這段時間的行動。  
  
Bruce掛斷電話，雙手自然擺放在橡木桌面上文風不動地靜坐思考了十秒後才非常非常小聲地開口： "謝謝你，幫我找出Wonderland企業的紙本紀錄。 這部分我自己做不到。"  
  
Clark露出了釋懷的微笑。  
  
"怎樣。" Bruce不好意思地癟嘴嘀咕。  
  
"既然兇手已手到擒來，" 記者語氣溫和地指出，"這表示你不會再為了Alice的死亡對著我和Chris生悶氣了吧——？"  
  
  
  
——私人辦公室的桃花心木門突然碰！一聲被摔開。 Bruce和Clark不約而同抬起頭，看到Christian Wolff握著鋒利的玻璃碎片站在門邊。 "Chris？" Clark驚訝發問，但目露兇光的來客卻無視了昔日朋友的疑惑，目不轉睛地盯著坐在辦公桌後方，眼中堅信的罪魁禍首。  
  
"我要完成，它，把你偷走的資料還給我。" 天才會計師漠然地對著企業帝國的總裁說道，熟練地握著臨時的武器，毫不畏懼。  
  
"等等，Chris。 你誤會了。" Clark看著徒然每況愈下的情勢焦急地踏入兩人之間，說什麼也要避免刺客與義警再次爆發肢體衝突，而這次，變裝的超人是擋在Christian面前保護自己身後的Bruce。 "拿走那些資料的人是——"  
  
"——是我。" Bruce忽然出聲打岔，站了起來，拾起桌上的文件繞過鋼鐵男孩的身旁。 Clark詫異地望向身著西裝的黑騎士，接收到一個難以察覺的搖頭，然後Bruce才冷靜地將目光落在稍顯年輕的鏡像模擬，語調平穩地開口： "我會將這些資料歸還給你，但我希望你也能配合我的意思。 把最後完成的報告交給我。"  
  
Chris狐疑地微微皺眉。 "Lau先生才是雇用我的負責人。"  
  
"是的，" Bruce坦然回應，"但就我所知他目前正以金融犯罪嫌疑人的身分被哥譚警方暫時拘留，沒辦法審閱你的作業成果。 何況，既然你即將完成的報告就是能將他定罪的關鍵，不是更不應該給他機會銷毀證據嗎？" 韋恩總裁舉起那疊重要的文件，足夠自信地等待門邊的雇用會計主動靠過來，對刺客手裡的鋒利武器全不在意。 反而是一旁的Clark緊張地屏氣凝神，注意著兩人最細微的一舉一動。  
  
這次是由Christian勇敢地率先做出選擇，謹慎地自行扔下那片玻璃，落在地板上發出清脆的聲音。 他對著雙手指尖吹氣，一步步靠近，最後小心翼翼地接過那疊資料，眼神不安地飄向別處。 Clark在心裡鬆了一口氣，幾乎是引以為傲地看著Chris從襯衫口袋的保護筆套中拿起原子筆。  
  
在Christian振筆疾書工作的時候，超人和蝙蝠俠不約而同地觀察著他表情上的變化，知道這位聰明的數學家在這些數字中找到正義聯盟的蛛絲馬跡是遲早的事情，然而過程中那位雇用會計絲毫沒有表現出任何顯著的情緒變化。 Chris很快就核對完最後的資料，並且手寫出一份整整齊齊的書面報告，鏡片後黯淡的琥珀色瞳眸什麼都沒有透露。  
  
Bruce歪過頭眨眨深色的漂亮眼睛，刻意地表現出事不關己的輕率模樣。 "結果呢？"  
  
"我不喜歡你，Bruce Wayne。 其實你才是最不應該擁有這份報告書的人。" Christian直白地對著黑夜騎士評道，語氣上全無保留做出結論。 這話讓Clark擔心原本還算和睦的氣氛會再次遭到破壞，Chris卻意外地忽然轉向他，並將完成的檔案交到明日英雄的手中。  
  
Clark拿著那份報告書。 "你知道我會怎麼決定。"  
  
"我不知道，人們總是讓我驚訝。" Chris老實地表達了自己的看法。 "但最有資格決定此事的人是你，一直都是你。"  
  
Clark慎重地點點頭。  
  
"而且你的猜測有錯誤，偵探先生。" Christian接著說。 "Wonderland企業收支數據、分配、買賣，全部都是完美假造出來的。 那人必定是第一手處理資料的韋恩集團會計，不可能是Lau先生。"  
  
Bruce立刻理解了，畢竟也不是沒有懷疑過，只是證據不足。 "後續的問題我會處理。" 蝙蝠俠承諾，然後，才開口道： "...... 謝謝你的幫忙，C。"  
  
或許平衡的支點就在這裡，有些秘密就該留給沉默，不要太過追究。 韋恩集團R&D事件的完整報導會在隔日的星球日報社會版上佔據一定的篇幅，真正的犯人會因為這起金融案被起訴定罪，這就是夢遊仙境的全部公開真相，...... 而或許終於能讓Alice Dodgson的在天之靈安息。  
  
至於不會公開的部分？  
  
化名的刺客Christian Wolff將能在不久的未來平安脫離哥譚這座瘋人村泯滅良知的魔抓，繼續他的旅程。 蝙蝠俠會在仔細考慮過後刪除電腦中標名「The Accountant」的檔案，決定信任搭檔的判斷。 而在更加遙遠的日後超人將會披著紅藍的標誌性裝束親自拜訪位在伊利諾伊州的ZZZ會計事務所，代替蝙蝠俠轉交此案件的尾款，薄薄的一本書就是三人友誼的證明。  
  
但在這一刻，Clark只是看了看他的這兩位朋友。  
  
工作終於圓滿完成的會計師Chris，偷偷地瞥向孤高的騎士，嘴角高興地彎起難得的微笑，讓他顯得青澀而更加孩子氣。 放下心中大石的Bruce肩膀不再緊繃，墨藍色的眼睛溫和許多，窗外的雲層終於散去讓正午的陽光從窗戶照進來，將他照映得非常非常美麗。  
  
於是Clark靠過去，親吻了韋恩國王柔軟的嘴唇。

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) 真正的犯人是謎語人，在本篇中的化名是「Reese先生」（Mr. Reese與mysteries諧音）。 猜到的舉手 XDD  
> 2) Bruce最後稱呼Chris為「C」有其意義。  
> 3) 案件尾款就是那本Chris堅持要帶著跑的動作漫畫第一期，也是這篇腦洞文的成因。


End file.
